


Детство, отрочество, юность

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Russia, историческая русреал!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Бориса Фомича не любят на дворе. Слишком молчаливый да замкнутый. Глаза непонятные, странные — то тусклые, серые, то беспечно яркие, точно весеннее небо. Его не побаиваются — боятся. Барчук. Будущий хозяин. Слишком много власти в слабых детских ручках.





	Детство, отрочество, юность

Бориса Фомича не любят на дворе. Слишком молчаливый да замкнутый. Глаза непонятные, странные — то тусклые, серые, то беспечно яркие, точно весеннее небо. Его не побаиваются — боятся. Барчук. Будущий хозяин. Слишком много власти в слабых детских ручках. Слишком пытливый взгляд — смотрит будто на тебя, а будто и на стул за твоей спиной. Ничего не забывает. Не жалуется. Помнит — для себя. Зачем-то.

Мальчика сторонятся, смотрят на него исподлобья, с опаской — и он растёт диким волчонком. Вдали от опекуна — тому нельзя надолго отлучаться от двора. Вдали от города — кому там нужен сиротка-подросток? Он оставлен один на один с постаревшим дядькой, что никогда не ходил за детьми.

У Афанасия ноет колено при смене погоды. У него седая голова и шершавые пальцы, которые неумело возятся с маленькими пуговками на детском костюмчике.

Афанасий прежде думал — отжил уж своё. Шведов бил, басурман бил — кожа исписана шрамами, точно книжная страница — буквами. Думал, спокойно встретит смерть на родной земле. А теперь частенько заснуть не может, ворочается: на кого оставит Бориса Фомича? Кто о нём позаботится? Кто защитит, кто утешит, кто ответит на все вопросы?

— Почему ты мне «вы» говоришь?

Афанасий молча вырезает ножичком свистульку. Летят в разные стороны тоненькие деревянные завитушки. Борис Фомич сидит смирно рядом.

— Известное дело, — спокойно отвечает Афанасий. — Вы ж барин, не ровня мне. Вот погодите, подрастёте немного, таких дел наворочаете.

Борис Фомич задумчиво кивает: он готов. И ждать, и вырастать, и воротить.

— Ты меня любишь? — пытливо выведывает барин, готовясь отойти ко сну. Худой и нескладный, он утопает среди взбитых подушек, крепко держит своего дядьку за руку.

— А то как же, — соглашается Афанасий. Он молчит о том, что только на старости лет привёл Господь понять, каково это.

Любить с непривычки и больно, и страшно, и в то же время сладко. Будто всю жизнь прожил без чего-то важного, и теперь оно растёт, пробиваясь сквозь сухую корку.

— А другие почему не любят? — не сдаётся Борис Фомич.

— Они просто не понимают, батюшка, — рука Афанасия едва заметно дрожит, когда он касается детского, гладкого лба. — Не умеют пока али не видят вас настоящего. А вы такой — вас как не любить-то?

Борис Фомич засыпает. Сон его спокоен и лёгок. Афанасий долго сидит подле него. Он боится и ждёт того дня, когда иссякнут вопросы, мальчик расправит крылья — и ему не будет нужен глупый старый дядька. но пока барин спит, крепко сжимая влажной ладонью его пальцы.

* * *

Город скверно влияет на Бориса Фомича. Под кожу забирается, холодным змием сворачивается вокруг доброго сердца, меняет мальчика. Он теперь не ночует в доме. Возвращается под утро, расхристанный, с шальными глазами, с губами, тёмными от выпитого вина. От камзола разит тяжёлым табаком.

Афанасий молчит — чует свою вину. Не уберёг, не уследил, а нынче разве есть у него власть над барином? Афанасий исправно ходит к заутрене, кладёт земные поклоны перед иконой чудотворной, молит Бориса, благоверного князя-страстотерпца, вразумить мальчика, наставить на путь истинный. Горят свечи в тёмном храме, мерцает золото вокруг голов святых. Не получает Афанасий ни ответа на свои мольбы, ни знака.

Про барина уж шепчутся. Не пропускает-де ни одного бала, волочится за барышнями, кутит с цыганами да мамзелями. В карты спускает родительские деньги, играет в гусарскую рулетку, ничего не боится, зубы белые скалит. Гудит первопрестольная, ждёт, чем окончится всё.

Однажды Борис Фомич возвращается на новом коне: вороном, тонконогом, с роскошною гривою и капризными мягкими глазами.

— Зачем он нам, барин? — Афанасий топчется на месте, нехотя принимая поводья. — Он в Батмановке ни по одной дороге не пройдёт. Оступится — костей не соберём.

— А кто тебе сказал, что мы возвратимся туда, дурень старый? — Борис Фомич нетвёрдо стоит на ногах, покачивается, кладёт ладони ему на плечи. Вырос барин — выше дядьки своего стал. Афанасий смотрит на него и ищет в этих чертах лицо своего мальчика.

— Вы как знаете, барин, — говорит Афанасий, отводя взгляд, — а я не могу здесь больше.

Борис Фомич перестаёт смеяться. Сжимает пальцы, глядит прямо в глаза, усмехается недобро:

— И ты меня, значит, бросаешь? Вот и проваливай! И коня этого чёртова забирай — видеть вас не хочу!

* * *

После хвори у Бориса Фомича длинные девичьи волосы и чужой хриплый голос. Говорит — будто ворон каркает.

Сил у него мало, точно у новорожденного котёнка, руки едва ложку держат. Он тяжело дышит и подолгу спит, истончившийся, бледный, ненастоящий. Афанасий не отходит от него ни на шаг, сидит подле кровати и невесомо гладит пальцы, сжимающие его руку.

Борис Фомич не вспоминает о былом, будто и не было его. Очнувшись после долгой горячки, он глухо рыдает, совсем по-детски, худые плечи ходуном ходят — Афанасий боится, как бы припадка не вышло. Он бухается на колени у постели, растерянно гладит по голове, по шее, по спине, точно маленького. Рубаха становится мокрой, а барин, успокоившись, забывается беспокойным сном.

За окнами бушует весна. Яблони в саду окутаны белой дымкой, ветви клонятся к земле под невесомыми душистыми цветами. 

После обеда Афанасий бережно переносит Бриса Фомича в кресло — он лёгкий, легче, чем мальчиком был. И тот молча сидит там, пока не начинает темнеть.

Афанасий сам ходит за своим барином, никого не подпуская к нему. Сам готовит похлёбку на слабом бульоне, сам взбивает перины, сам вытирает его влажной тряпицей. Ночует в крошечной каморке за стенкой, прислушивается — не стало ли барину хуже. Барину становится лучше. Афанасий не спит — проваливается ненадолго в дрёму, а потом снова лежит в темноте, дожидаясь рассвета.

Он просыпается от влажного прикосновения к пальцам. Рывком поднимает голову, не сразу понимая, где он. Комната не его, бельё тонкое, дорогое, барское. Колени болят, поясницу простреливает, шея не ворочается — как есть развалюха старая. А над ним, сидя среди подушек, возвышается Борис Фомич, тонко улыбается, смотрит на него ясными глазами, держит руку Афанасия у своих губ и медленно целует.

— Негоже, барин, — говорит Афанасий. Голос дрожит спросонья. — Что вы, радость моя.

— Так правильно, — шепчет Борис Фомич. — Позволь.

Афанасий снова слушается его.

— Не оставлю. Тебя, — заканчивает мальчик со светлым взглядом. — Люблю. Спи. Рядом.

И, виданное ли дело, барин двигается на широкой постели, освобождая место рядом с собой.


End file.
